


I did it for you

by Selyka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Kaneki wants Hide to be safe, M/M, Rejection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction] "On ne peut plus être amis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did it for you

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas pourquoi je continue à traduire ce genre d’histoires XD  
> MAIS c’est pas du major character death pour une fois donc vous ne pouvez rien dire U_U  
> Bonne lecture \o/

 

« On ne peut plus être amis. »

Hide fait presque tomber son téléphone, le pressant fort contre son oreille malgré la chaleur qui se dégage de l’écran. Il suffoque à ces mots, essayant d’éloigner la douleur familière de ses yeux, le trou se formant dans sa poitrine.

« Q-quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça, mec ? »

Il y a un soupir étouffé à l’autre bout du fil, et Hide ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il sait ce qui se passe. Il sait que Kaneki veut s’éloigner de lui –bordel, c’est la première fois qu’ils parlent depuis des mois, et il ne peut se retenir de se sentir juste un peu irrité à la pensée que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il appelle. Il est irrité, mais il comprend.  

« Je suis trop occupé pour passer du temps avec toi, c’est inutile. »

 _Oh, Kaneki,_ soupire Hide. _Tu vas devoir être plus convaincant que ça._

« Vraiment, Kaneki, » un léger rire s’échappe de sa gorge. « C’est ça ta raison ? Mec, c’est pas comme si t’allais être occupé toute ta vie. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver du temps. »

C’est dur. De prétendre de n’en avoir rien à faire. Il meurt d’envie de lui dire qu’il sait exactement ce qui se passe, qu’il le savait. Tout ce temps. Tout ce putain de temps.

« Peut-être… Peut-être que je ne v-veux pas trouver de temps. »

Les jambes de Hide faiblissent à ces paroles. Il sait combien ce n’est pas sincère par la manière dont sa voix vacille, sa voix presque atone à la fin de ses phrases. Mais cela parvient tout de même à créer une douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de dire, ‘Neki ? Haha…quoi, tu ne m’aimes plus du tout, ou quoi ? »

« C’est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire. »

Il sait que Kaneki est en train de mentir. Il le sait. Mais ça fait mal – d’imaginer Kaneki lui dire et réellement penser ces choses. Ses yeux brûlent et sa bouche s’assèche.

_Il dit ça juste parce qu’il ne veut pas que tu sois impliqué. Il ne te déteste pas. Il ne te déteste pas._

« O-oh. Okay. »

Il tressaille de douleur, c’est évident dans sa voix, même s’il le couvre avec un rire.

« Est-ce que c’est à cause de quelque chose que j’ai fait ? »

Ses yeux s’écarquillent à ses propres mots, et il presse fermement ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, souhaitant retirer ce qu’il vient de dire. Il sait que c’est pour sa sécurité, alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi….blessé ?

« …Hide… »

_Je sais que tu m’as ignoré pour me protéger. Je sais. Et ça allait, si tu me laissais de côté, aussi longtemps que tu étais heureux,_

« …adieu. »

_mais tu ne l’étais pas._

Le beep incessant signifiant qu’il a raccroché fait écho dans les oreilles de Hide tandis qu’une simple larme coule le long de sa joue.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu !  
> J’ai remarqué que mes traductions de Tokyo Ghoul n’ont pas beaucoup de succès T_T Je comprends, en plus je traduis que des trucs tristes XD D’ailleurs, j’en ai encore 2 ou 3 en stock.  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme je l’ai dit je n’en reçois pas beaucoup *traductrice désespérée*  
> Sweet dreams.


End file.
